1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to dental x-ray equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for retaining a radiographic sensor adjacent to a bite block held between the teeth of a patient during dental x-ray image registration.
2. Description of the Background Art
The registration of radiographic data during dental x-ray imaging utilizes a radiographic sensor that must be retained in a desired position within the mouth of the patient and in a fixed relationship to the dental structures for which images are sought. A radiographic emitter (x-ray source unit) is then aligned with the radiographic sensor and a brief pulse of x-ray radiation is generated that is registered upon the radiographic sensor, communicated to a processor, and displayed as an x-ray image.
Radiographic sensor retention (holder) devices are utilized for retaining the radiographic sensor in a desired position while capturing various dental x-ray images. These devices may be utilized for capturing x-ray images of any dental structures, for example anterior bite wings, posterior bite wings, or even in preparation for endodontic surgery. The described radiographic retention devices also operate to prop open the mouth of the patient for providing proper separation between the upper and lower jaws and associated dental structures. A number of sensor retention devices have been implemented for performing these functions. One such device being described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,195 issued Mar. 20, 2001, which is included herein by reference.
The radiographic retention device described within the referenced patent utilizes a friction held clasp mechanism held in a particular position by interlocking ratcheted teeth. The radiographic sensor may be retained within the ratcheted clasp mechanism subject to a limited number of discrete retention positions. Utilizing this ratcheted form of friction retention mechanism results in a number of drawbacks. It is difficult to make close tolerance adjustments to the clasp due to the discrete positioning provided by the ratchet teeth. Size adjustment is difficult while manually holding a radiographic sensor within the clasp while it is being secured. Furthermore, the clasp mechanism is subject to disengagement, wherein the radiographic sensor may fall loose within the mouth of the patient, or may even fall to the floor prior to being positioned in the patient's mouth.
Therefore, a need exists for a an x-ray sensor retention apparatus that provides secure retention, convenient adjustability, and which is suitable for use with a number of different sensor packages. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed x-ray sensor retention devices.